1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, compositions and systems for the enhancement of grip between skin and tools, particularly sports equipment. The present invention is in the technical field of grip enhancement. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of antiperspirant grip enhancement spray for sporting activities.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The gripping portion of sporting equipment is generally made of materials that may become difficult to grasp when wet, particularly due to perspiration. Therefore, controlling perspiration of the hands is critical in many sporting activities. Slippage of grip due to perspiration is a problem in any sporting event that requires the tight grip of an implement or apparatus. This slippage negatively impacts sports performance and in some sports poses a severe threat to safety. In an attempt to control perspiration and improve grip, various materials that can be applied to the skin or sports implement have been developed. Conventional methods of improving grip have been aimed toward direct application of absorptive antiperspirant powders.
Gym chalk is commonly used as an antiperspirant grip enhancer for athletic activities such as powerlifting, weightlifting, gymnastics, track and field, Crossfit, and rock climbing. When rubbed on the skin, this compound forms a thin layer that acts as an antiperspirant with the intention of absorbing sweat. Perspiration causes a severe threat to safety in sports such as weightlifting, pole vaulting, Crossfit, and gymnastics. In these sports, a loss of grip on the sports implement or apparatus can be particularly dangerous for the athlete. Moreover, slippage of grip equates to a loss of energy that can negatively affect performance. Common compounds typically include magnesium carbonate as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,475 to Silbermann and U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,212 to Froelich. Other compositions for grip enhancement include talc as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,447 to Ward.
Some athletes use rosin in the form of a rosin bag as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,690 to Savanuck or rosin powder to apply a light application to their hands or implement to improve grip. A rosin bag is a traditional piece of equipment generally being used both by a pitcher and a hitter in baseball to make more certain of their grip on the ball and the bat, respectively. Similarly, tennis and golf players can require a light application of powdered rosin to their hands to aid in making their grips more certain
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,023 to Sereboff and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,464 to Sereboff discusses grip enhancing compositions that comprise inorganic powder such as magnesium carbonate or calcium carbonate or magnesium silicate or aluminum chloride. Examples of other patents that describe various grip enhancing compositions include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,257 to Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,918 to Shelley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,089 to Knowlton, U.S. Pub. No. 2006159640 to Plunk.
Delivery mechanisms for various compositions as atomized sprays are discussed in U.S. Pub. No. 20050079229 to Cawthon. These, and all other references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
The fundamental disadvantages of the grip enhancement solutions known in the art however, are their lack of staying power, permanence, and relatively poor effectiveness. Major drawbacks on most grip enhancing products currently available for sport use is that they are messy to administer to the skin or sports implement and inefficient due to spillage and overuse. Such products require that the user applying the product spread the product by rubbing the same onto the skin or implement either from a block of compound or a crushed powder form of compound. Most currently available products are inefficient in transportation and application due to spillage of powdered forms and breakage of block forms of compounds. Because of the powdery nature of most currently available products, they inadequately cover the fine crevices of the skin. This leads to inefficiencies due to overuse in a single application with users attempting to completely cover the desired surface including fine crevices. Currently available products are typically extremely dry and thus adhere poorly to surfaces. Perspiration on the skin, for example, can easily dislodge the compounds, which subsequently leads to inefficiencies in use due to the need for frequent reapplication. Additionally, most grip enhancement products available are only available in the color white which sometimes makes it difficult to see which areas of the skin have been covered and exactly where the implement was gripped.
The above shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present invention, which provides methods, compositions, and systems for administering grip enhancers for sport use without the mess, inconvenience, and inefficiencies experienced in the prior art.